fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DMSwordsmaster
DMBirthdaymaster Happy birthday demmes. And now that's 3 gifts I need tha do. 20:42, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Tank ya kindly. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:44, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Yes, glorious birthening festival to ye. I hope you have a good one. ' LAT (Talk • )' 20:53, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :Happy birthday wishes from me as well. I had this gift pre-made for the occasion: Demmesabord Purple/Red DMS Pipe (Upon request) (Demmesabord is based off of my pet, Mesabord, but was programmed for your personal use. As you can see, the heads light up to spell your username.) ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 20:54, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Holy hell that's amazing. Thanks a plenty to all of ye. DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:06, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthdays. I made zis sword. Worked on it for a few days. NutikTehWolfTalk 21:08, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :So yeah. Since I had no chance of ever topping the awesomeness that is Demmesabord, I tried to put together a super-awesome pet that would be mutated and cool and whatnot and... I was completely devoid of ideas. So here's Tricky. He can use his sign ( ) to tunnel through ground and slice through enemies with laughable ease. He's incredibly resilient and can revive at random times. He also has a mask ( ) that he can choose to put on to increase his defense slightly and look cool in. ( ). I was also planning on giving away ESTMcMotRS,b but I couldn't bear to part with him just yet. (Which means to say that I intend to rework all of my self-made pets and you're free to keep him when I'm done with that.) Sorry it's late and not nearly as good as Mori's gift. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates)' 01:36, June 2, 2014 (UTC)' ::Hey, a Madness Combat pet of a favorite character of mine is friggin sweet too. Thank ye luds. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:39, June 2, 2014 (UTC) : "'Revelation', the being of truth (At least, that's what he tells us to be true)." :I forgot I had this lying around. Happy 2-days-late-birthday, then. ' LAT (Talk • )' 13:13, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Not bad, though he looks like a weird cross between last gen Rev and new gen Rev. DMSwordsmaster Talk 13:42, June 2, 2014 (UTC) The Mesas Mesabord was just fitted with a gender drive at the Pit Stop. If you still want Mesa and your Demmesa to breed, then they can start by Wednesday (Since it's recommended to wait at least two days before breeding). '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 14:02, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Kayo. That works. DMSwordsmaster Talk 15:48, June 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually, Demmesabord would have to be fitted with a gender drive also for it to work. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 16:01, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :::But wait, he actually has a gender. Unless we just need a gender drive because Mesabord has a gender drive. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:08, June 2, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I missed the part where Demmesabord had a gender. Iss fine, then. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates)' 19:22, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Fishay Fishay! For you: NutikTehWolfTalk 22:13, June 4, 2014 (UTC) :Didn't we all mention this was a dumb, pointless idea? DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:09, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Didn't we all mention this was a dumb, pointless idea? yes Talk 04:13, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I have a sinking feeling you don't get what the original idea was about that spawned this. Ever heard of the "AFK Plant" or whatever? Apparently when we said we found it to be a useless idea, he decides that the best way to make it a not useless idea is to slightly change the concept and replace plants with fish. DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:28, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :I think I may remember hearing about the plant thing from LD, but this is just as pointless. We have enough overused jokes lying around to warrant not needing cheesy fish one-liners anyway. Talk 04:49, June 5, 2014 (UTC) A little request I intend to include you in my story. It doesn't have to be a lot, but could you do something writing-wise with the little stub I've made in here all the way down? If you could, I'd be very happy. If not, well.. whatever. Fire InThe HoleTalk 17:00, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :At the moment, I'm unable to write extensively. I will later. Maybe. DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:33, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :Wait a minute, what the fuck do you even want me to edit? What stub? DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:38, June 6, 2014 (UTC) :The bit at the very end. I'm right before your giant castle and I'm waiting for stuff to happen. That part. :I have a link (it's 'external, but it was the only way I could get it to work) Fire InThe HoleTalk 18:50, June 6, 2014 (UTC) About Yesterday... Yeah, sorry about that. I was pretty ticked off yesterday about many things and so there goes me being and annoying little crap for missing something which irritates me. You can call me Chase, and I won't care, but I would be HAPPIER if you call me Nutik. I do hope this apology can be accepted. NutikTehWolfTalk 14:24, July 3, 2014 (UTC) :Here's a sort of mini rule we have on this site. If you're in a bad mood due to outside sources, then try to either control yourself or stay off of the website until you get better. And either way, the way you were acting over something so fucking minuscule was pathetic. Truly, truly pathetic. One thing you need to understand. :SUDDENLY BEING FORCED TO CALL SOMEONE A DIFFERENT NAME AFTER A LONG TIME OF CALLING THEM BY A CERTAIN NAME IS NOT EASY TO GROW OUT OF.'' Especially when the "reasons" for doing so are flimsier than a wet paper bag. :People will always call you Chase. Whether on purpose or an accident is another thing entirely. The thing you need to start learning to do is being the bigger man about it. Either just get the fuck over it, or simply state "I'd prefer if you call me Nutik". :DO NOT WASTE PEOPLE'S TIME WHEN THEY ARE TRYING TO MAKE A PROJECT, ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU WELL FUCKING KNOW IT WAS MOST LIKELY FORCE OF HABIT TO CALL YOU CHASE TO BEGIN WITH. :This type of behavior is unacceptable. You need to either grow out of it, or leave until you do grow out of it. The next time this happens, there will be repercussions. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:11, July 3, 2014 (UTC) OH MY GOD SAM LEAVES SUDDENLY HE WENT TO NY ON A TRAIN NEWS JUST STATED "Train error kills 40 in a Small Quebec Town" ARE YOU THINKING WHAT I'M THINKING I HOPE WHAT I'M THINKING ISN'T TRUE. IT HAD BETTER NOT BE. NutikTehWolfTalk 00:04, August 20, 2014 (UTC) :OH MY GOD WHAT CAN SOMEONE LIKE GET A HOLD OF SAM LIKE FUCKING NOW DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:08, August 20, 2014 (UTC) FNAF I finally checked out Five Nights at Freddy's. I've demoed and seen gameplay of almost two nights. NutikTehWolfTalk 01:10, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Um guy entered chat and crashed it again... A person by the name of "JustSomeDude..." entered chat and successfully broke it. Right when they entered, I tried typing something and everything I said LITERALLY was put through as if mentioned person was posting it insteadof me. Refreshed and they were gone, forgot to get a screen cap. No record of them on Fan Ball records, so not too sure if you're able to to something about it Jrparrish (talk) 00:48, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Jrparrish :Banned 'em. This could possibly be wikia acting stupid again, but at the moment we shouldn't take chances. Report to me if any more of these circumstances happen. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:07, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Ahem. Importanto. Check my profile, please. NutikTehWolfTalk 18:47, September 16, 2014 (UTC) One quick thing I'm not suspossed to be on, but the ban is going to be possibly up to a MONTH. I apologize for the inactivity... NutikTehWolfTalk 11:55, September 27, 2014 (UTC) :Joy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:59, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Hurrah! About time! I'm back! finally! NutikTehWolfTalk 18:49, October 10, 2014 (UTC) About earlier in chat... Sorry about leaving you abruptly DMS, but I felt I was going to blow a top or something even worse, which is not usual for me. I'm just going to say now, to end this, that I might not be working on too many of my places anymore on Roblox anymore. I have taken more of a interest in tool designing, as in guns. Maybe I can every so often, work around with Sam (and maybe PS if he's willing to do something) to set something up, but I don't really want to mess with single places that get too massive anymore. --Jrparrish (talk) 01:57, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :I'm more wanting you to finish those models you promised you'd make. You already explained you were done with the place. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:00, November 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, here's what I can and might do over the next few weeks: I will attempt to finish those when I get free time (where I'm not distracted by nerd games). I will also remove the decimator decal on the side of the building, and I will widen the tower in the middle (somehow). I am NOT making ANY promises or guarantees, but I will attempt to finish them as a, I guess, place building retirement project. I will still build some minor places, but I'm not dealing with any big places. I will also design guns and stuff to doof around with. --Jrparrish (talk) 03:04, November 9, 2014 (UTC) :::...I'm talking about the Madness models, you dib. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:37, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Mori's being an ass again. And Jr screencapped it all. http://sta.sh/03kkud87bj9 this happened, and Me and Jr PM'd http://sta.sh/02cocg3r3r7q . Shortly after, this happened. http://sta.sh/0171almsk276 He's being a non-stop jerk. Also, at the first one, Right before the "Maybe" he kicked me for saying something about fantendo ONCE. I would appreciate if you looked over it. If you have any questions, ask me or Jr. NutikTehWolfTalk 23:13, November 23, 2014 (UTC) :Zoshi removed his Chat Mod status for me. I left a message on his talk page about it, either way. Waking up ATM, gonna have a lot of bullshit to put up with today... Especially with my bad internet. Yaaaaaay. DMSwordsmaster Talk 12:22, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Bleh Timing, I always come back as soon as you leave. But yeah, I saw your apology, and I say it's fine bor. This always happens whenever we roblox. And yeh. It's fine and blih. NutikTehWolfTalk 23:53, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Okay. I'm glad you forgive me. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:14, December 17, 2014 (UTC) Chat icon yay Can we make into a chat icon? "(sanic) (gottagofast) (ur2slo)" Thanks, NutikTehWolfTalk 17:11, December 21, 2014 (UTC) : It's already been done by Luds. ♋ [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 19:14, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hrm I'm planning to make a pet called 'Billy Mesabord'. I wanted to know if you think I should make it saying OXICLEAN or something else, what do you think? '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 15:54, January 4, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, also, I wanted to know if Holiday Havoc technically counts as being a canon story, what with involving stuff that carries over from TPS (the Ivan/Radiant chapters, Mura's death, and some other stuff) as well as sensible Chanukwanzaa explanation and the stuff involving the main villain (carrying over into later stories, even)? And if it does, where do you think it should be placed in relation the the others? Since it's technically a flashback, I think that it should either be put before Absolutely Nothing or before TKF. '♋ [[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']] ' 16:58, January 4, 2015 (UTC) ::the former's fine with anything billy mays related, and the latter i'll decide later when i have time ~dms So I Tried To Cookie And then this happened. ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:18, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chilled Ownership You have received this message because you are an active user on the site. We have recently been informed of a rather unfair practice that has been taking place on the wiki for almost three years. It has come to our attention that a certain user, Samuel17, is in possession of a pet called “Chilled” ( ). This is a rather inexcusable deed, as one user should not be capable of owning a pet that other users do not. As consolation, the Fan-Ball Wiki would like to present you with “No Chilled” ( ). It is with a hopeful mind that we believe that in solidarity, all users who do not own “Chilled” will be able to find solace with one another and help each other through their struggles. We greatly apologize for the inconvenience, and thank you for your patience on the matter. Sincerely, ☭ Fan-Ball Wiki Staff ☭ (03:17, April 1, 2015 (UTC)) P.S. It has come to our attention that another user, who will remain anonymous, appears to be in possession of yet another pet that is not communally owned by all active users. We are currently investigating this situation. :Okay, doing this to like one user is cool, but spamming isn't. DMSwordsmaster Talk 03:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Yeahh I got 4 HW circles, so see you in like 3 weeks. x_x NutikTehWolfTalk 17:43, April 12, 2015 (UTC) :UPDATE YOUR FUCKING PROFILE WITH THIS TYPE OF INFORMATION.'' DMSwordsmaster Talk 18:10, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Birthday for the Birthmaster Happy birthday, man! I made a gift for you based obscurely obviously on Luna: The Moon Shot Bow! This, like the Bubblegumslinger idea existed for more than a year ago along with some Twin Whip thing but there it is. Despite its more crescent-like body, it shoots an arrow like a normal steel-arrow-using bow, but upon full charge, it will travel near-instantaneously with full piercing capabilities and a guide range almost the length to the Moon itself! Did I mention this can leave a hole in adamantium? Here's its charging animation for fun: So in sum, here is a handy quote in celebration: I planned to at least make major progress on SRMAPGEN, but not much on it has been made. I know you didn't ask about it but there you go. I'm off to sleep, and enjoy your day! 02:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :And obviously, you provide incredible gifts as usual. Thanks man! DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Happy birthday Demmes! Unfortunately, I don't have a pre-prepared gift in hand, but I'll try to get those draws done soon if I can. I hope you have a grand day of birth this day of days. Talk 19:44, May 30, 2015 (UTC) ::As promised As requested As suggested As you are a connoisseur of good humor As you appreciate dong jokes Peanuts? Because I am a scrub, I have made the terribad Wank Parade (genderless) pet from last night's chat shenanigans. Wank Parade (The Ocotillo) summons Bullet-heads rather than legitimate bullets to attack enemies, though they must pass through WP itself and deal some damage to it before being fired at an enemy. I intended for this to be the fakeout pet before the follow-up one but this is the longest and dongest GIF I've made so far, as simple as it is, so this is all I can provide for the time being. Happy Birday, m8, and The Sanguine Skull will arrive with other admin-based gift pets at a later date. ' LDXD' (Pets • Updates) ' 22:22, May 30, 2015 (UTC)' :::You motherfucker Thanks man. Even if it is a joke pet, it's pretty great. DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:36, May 30, 2015 (UTC) A birthday happened. Have a pet. Chillassen (♀) represents Dark Matter's chill side. ' LAT (Talk • )' 22:45, May 30, 2015 (UTC) So, happy birthday DMBirthdaysmaster! YAY! here's a gift pet for you (male) it's a Dark Matter type Copter! Aeinstein (talk) 22:50, May 30, 2015 (UTC) :Thank ye both. Shouldn't the Dark Copter have a Dark head though? But I digress. Good gifts, all around. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Happy (very) late birthday DMS! I don't quite have any fancy Fan-Ball things to offer, but i did get this peice of junk get Hide & Seek Deluxe (Roblox) Working completely, I plan on adding a lot more detail to it in the future. And yes, I'm completely sure it works, me and Chase must've done a good 15 rounds before we left earlier. Jrparrish (talk) 06:19, June 3, 2015 (UTC) :Neatyo. The next time you come into chat, I'll have to see if I'm unbusy so me, you, and Sam can go check it out. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:17, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Content Cells how do you make content cells? i think you know this. Blueboy0807 (talk) 19:00, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :Er... What's a content cell? You mean this? I'm not entirely sure what you're referring to. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:15, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Your Red Text on Your User Page If that user you were talking about changing user names into insulting names and he also swore, you also swore typing in red text (but did not insult anyone). Is this on purpose, or am I crazy? stixx44Talk Page 23:41, October 26, 2015 (UTC) :Uh... :The whole thing involving that red text is ancient shit anyways. PS is actually a helpful user now, and TFM is gone. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:18, October 27, 2015 (UTC) it's been a while, so i just wanted to ask... can we try to bury the hatchet? so i know this might still be a touchy subject because the last time we talked we weren't exactly holding hands and singing Kum Ba Yah, but it has been almost two years since we personally talked to each other and i'm hoping that things have cooled down enough since then for the both of us to talk in a level-headed way first of all i'm sorry for posting on this talk page even though it's protected and it says only to do it if there's a vandal attack or something, but the only other option i could think of was the dan-ball wiki and i thought "hey, he probably doesn't want the remnants of fan-ball community things to be on there or anything", so this was really the only thing i could think of to do. i know that other people probably know other ways of communicating with you, but i wanted to do this by myself without anyone else helping, because this is a message from me to you personally that time two years ago, i think understandably, it was kinda tough for me. i was just starting my transition, i was kinda getting into tumblr and the whole "being mean to me should be illegal" crowd, and just... i'm not trying to say all this to excuse myself, but i'm just giving you an idea of my mindset back then, and i want to clarify that i'm different now and i think if it were me how i am now in those situations before, i would've acted differently and been more mature and easier to handle i don't want to act like all of the blame was on you. i'm not even going to try to gauge or identify percentages or metrics of blame in this, i don't want to because i just know it's trivial and un-objective and all it will serve to do is probably piss you off and make me feel slightly better about myself, but that's just fricking dumb. i want to accept that i was often confrontational, i overreacted a lot, i expected a lot from you that didn't need to be expected, i was passive-aggressive, i wasn't upfront about my problems, i was snarky, and i was really a jerk. and i'm sorry for that. i didn't like what you did, but it takes two to tango, and if i'd just not pushed you then i think none of this would've happened. i'm honestly different now, a lot has changed and i'm a lot more chill than i used to be it really sucks that you felt you had to leave the wiki because of me, and because of our fighting. i don't want to go into dumb arguments like "i deserve my time here because you've been here long enough" or "you deserve to be here because you were here first," those are just petty things to say, really the wiki doesn't need to have "one of us or the other," i think we can both be here and coexist without things turning into shitfests anymore. i really don't want to be even a part of anything that makes you not want to be a part of the site's community, so if it's true that i did at least contribute to why you stopped being here as often, i'm hoping that my role in it can be erased and that you can be welcomed back by the people you haven't talked to in a while so, i guess, just a TL;DR in summary, i'm sorry for what happened back then, and i hope we can turn over a new leaf about it, move forward, and both come out of this happy. in the least, no one can say that i didn't try for that [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 15:35, September 1, 2017 (UTC) :You apologizing is certainly a good start. But, I've made my decision. My real life is quite busy nowadays, along with other issues I'm not going to disclose, and I'd like to keep focused on that and the DB wiki and smaller wikis I sometimes edit. Sorry. Maybe some day in the future I'll return, but that'll be a long time yet. Thanks for the apology though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ::alright. i'm glad that this is at least a start. hopefully you do come back some day, the community is different without you around, and quite a few of us miss you being here. '[[User:A, Mori|'Mori']] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 20:25, September 2, 2017 (UTC) Leaving a comment here Just because I want to lol. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:01, June 5, 2018 (UTC) :Hey, I want to leave a comment here, too! ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 00:11, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::All the comments! DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:18, June 7, 2018 (UTC) More comments lol. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 04:16, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Comments comments comments! DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:48, June 8, 2018 (UTC) About that guide in DB wiki Writing this here as hidden comment just in case this might aggro someone. Ivan247Talk Page DB Wiki 15:03, May 21, 2019 (UTC) :Ah, good to hear. I'll bear that in mind. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:00, May 21, 2019 (UTC) birth you had one of those right ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ''' 21:45, May 30, 2019 (UTC) :nah i was just dropped out of a basket into a ditch DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:16, May 30, 2019 (UTC) ::he was then taken under the wing by a mutant rat, who trained him in the ways of ninjutsu and named him "Donatello" Samuel17 (talk) 03:36, May 31, 2019 (UTC) And a happy belated to you. I'd think this might substitute as a gift, but just acknowledging will do probably. 22:06, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :coolio DMSwordsmaster Talk 22:43, June 23, 2019 (UTC)